The Darkness Before The Dawn
by wolfs'angel
Summary: Can John and Victoria's love survive this storm? I do not own any of them but Victoria, Jack and his uncle, and Uncle Charlie and Uncle Tim. Please review!
1. Gone

Victoria sighed tiredly as she moved from one victim to the next treating the wounds she could and just trying to make the others more comfortable. The flood had

destroyed half the small town and was threatening the rest. Her heart constricted as she thought about John, Scott, and Gordon out there in the thick of it. '_Please _

_God, take care of them. I can't lose him now_.' It terrified her how much John had become a part of her life, just the thought of him not being with her almost sent her

into a state of hyperventilation.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. Looking up she saw the concerned eyes of Virgil looking back. "_**Victoria, they'll be okay. Let's just keep working it'll keep**_

_** us from freaking okay**_."

Victoria smiled and patted his hand, "_**Thanks Virgil, I guess I'm not so good at this waiting thing yet**_."

Virgil nodded and moved on to another patient. A few moments later he called out to her. **"**_**We're full, so once everyone is strapped in we'll move them over to **_

_**the hospital in the next town. I'll let Scott know while you check everyone."**_

Victoria nodded. "_**F.A.B. Virgil.**__"_

* * *

It didn't take more than half an hour to deliver the patients and return to the scene. They had just landed when everything seemed to go wrong.

Scott's scream echoed over the radio, "_**No John**__! _

Victoria's blood ran cold, and she had to grab the back of Virgil's seat to keep from falling down.

Gordon's voice sounded frantic, "_**He hasn't come back up, where is he, Scott do you see him**__?"_

The silence before Scott's reply seemed to stretch forever; Virgil had gotten up and was standing beside Victoria, both of them holding their breath. "_**There he is **_

_**Gordon! Oh no, John! He's not moving get to him quick Gordon he's face down over by that shed!**_"

Victoria's eyes rolled back and she crumpled into Virgil's arms. "_**Victoria!**_"

Virgil lifted her up and carried her quickly into the med bay; he laid her down on one of the beds and after checking her vitals strapped her to the bed to keep her

from falling off before heading out to help his brothers.


	2. Nightmare

The only sound in the med room on Tracy Island was the soft breathing of the two people there. A man sat sleeping in a chair near the bed where Victoria lay in a

fitful sleep.

_Victoria was running down a dark tunnel, she heard John calling out to her but couldn't seem to find him. She screamed for him as she ran. Suddenly there he was lying on _

_the ground in front of her, unmoving and deathly pale. Before she could reach him the scene changed and she was standing next to a wooden coffin, not unlike the one her _

_father had been buried in, but this one held John. His face was peaceful and he wore a dark suit. The lid slowly began to close and the coffin lower, she screamed and lunged _

_forward to stop it, **NO JOHN! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

The young man nearly fell out of his chair at her scream and jumping up grabbed her before she ended up falling off the bed, "_**Victoria, honey wake up its **_

_**okay"**_

Victoria had sat straight up screaming, her heart felt like someone was dragging a hot knife through it. She was barely aware of the person holding her until the

sound of his voice broke through the terror of her nightmare. Turning her head slowly she stared at the young man's tired and scratched face for a moment before

literally throwing herself at him and sobbing, "_**Oh John! I thought that…you were…I can't….Scott said…**_"

John had stumbled back with Victoria in his arms and was now sitting halfway on the bed behind him with her clinging to him, "_**Victoria honey you're not making **_

_**any sense, I'm fine. It was just a bump on the head and a few scratches. Shhh sweetheart, I'm here."  
**_

He looked up as the med room door opened and his father and brothers hurried in. He smiled when he noticed a cup in Virgil's hand, guessing it was her special

concoction. He lowered his head back down and spoke softly to her for a moment. Finally the sobbing eased to quiet sniffles and she slowly looked up at him. Her

blue eyes were red rimmed and there were deep shadows under them that stood out starkly against her pale skin.

She just stared for a minute before taking a deep breath and looking towards Virgil with tired eyes, "_**Lull-la-Bye?**_"

Virgil smiled and nodding held the cup out to her, "_**Someone once told me that it helps with the nightmares.**_"

She looked first at him then at the others standing around her for a moment before taking the cup and with a soft sigh leaned back against John and slowly drank

the warm concoction.

Jeff cleared his throat quietly, "_**Victoria you need to rest right now but I don't want you bottling this up inside, we have all learned the hard way what **_

_**happens when you do that. Usually debriefing is how we cope with it but you can speak to any of us at any time, okay?"**_

Victoria stared at him with an unreadable expression before slowly nodding, "_**Alright, Mr. Tracy, thank you.**_"

Jeff nodded and then turning ushered everyone else out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "_**John make sure she gets to bed soon, that goes for you too. **_

_**Goodnight**_"

John smiled, "_**Sure thing dad, goodnight.**_"

After everyone had left they stayed where they were for a bit longer before he gently took the cup from her hands, "_**Time for bed, you heard the man.**_"

Victoria stiffened, suddenly terrified of closing her eyes, she gripped the front of his shirt in her fists and shook her head, "_**No! I'm not tired, I'm not going back to **_

_**bed John, you can just forget it. I don't want to be alone neither but…but you need to sleep."**_ Her last words were ended in shaky tears of frustration and fear.

John wrapped his arms around her tighter and just stood there trying to come up with some sort of solution. He thought about getting Brains to give her a sedative

for a moment, but then decide that was a really bad idea. Suddenly he smiled and reaching down scooped her up into his arms.

* * *

Victoria gasped as she was picked up and carried out of the med room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him in confusion, "_**John where are **_

_**you taking me? Umm John this is your room, umm what, hey!**_"

John just grinned as he plopped her down in the middle of his bed and went to the closet to get a blanket ignoring her disgruntled look. "_**Get under the covers **_

_**Victoria it's time to go to bed.**_"

Victoria opened her mouth to protest then shut it again confused. She didn't move until she saw that he was coming back towards the bed, then she turned and

pulling back the covers literally dove under them. She gripped the covers tightly and watched as he settled himself down on top of them and covered himself with a

blanket he had in his hand. Once settled he reached down and prying the covers from her hands pulled her up against his side and settled her head on his shoulder.

"_**Now you're not alone, and I can go to sleep. You can stay awake if you want, but if you want my opinion you really should rest. Goodnight Victoria.**_" With

that he reached over and turned the bedside lamp off plunging the room into darkness.

Victoria just lay there, her heart pounding in the dark listening to him breathe. She waited for him to say something else but soon realized that he was through

when his breathing had evened out. She lay there for several minutes listening to his steady breathing before finally relaxing and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Predicament

Jeff stood in the med room staring at the empty bed and chair in confusion, before turning and heading to Victoria's room. He knocked several times and after getting

no reply he slowly opened her door. The bed was still made, having never been slept in. He frowned, they had not been to breakfast and no one had seen them

anywhere that morning. A knot began to form in the pit of his stomach as he turned and headed towards John's room. They were both adults but Jeff felt responsible

for the girl especially seeing that she had no other family. He had brought his boys up to respect women, but he also knew how fickle love could be. People could go

too far and be left seriously hurt.

* * *

He knocked gently on John's door and receiving no reply quietly opened it. He simply stood and stared for a minute before stepping in and closing the door. He

quietly stepped closer and gazed down at the sleeping couple. He reigned in his feelings of anxiousness and studied the scene for a moment. After a few tense

moments he began to relax and slightly smiled. They were both still clothed in their uniforms, well in Victoria's case it was one of Alan's with the sleeves and pants

legs rolled up slightly. He also noticed that his son was lying on top of the covers and had a blanket over him. Victoria was tucked under the covers except where

she lay with her head pillowed on his shoulder, one hand lay palm down on his chest while the other was tucked beneath her cheek resting on his shoulder. One of

John's arms was wrapped around her shoulders while the other was lying across his chest with his fingers intertwined with hers.

Jeff reached out and gently roused his son, "_**John, you need to get up son. Victoria needs to be in her room. We do have impressionable teens running **_

_**around here you know.**_"

John opened sleepy eyes and looked at his father in confusion for a moment before he remembered where he was and what had happened the night before. His

eyes widened and he blushed, a deep scarlet, "_**Dad! We didn't do anything, she was afraid to go to sleep and didn't want to be alone and then got upset **_

_**because….**_"

Jeff held up his hand, "_**Whoa son, its' okay I can see perfectly clearly what happened in here. Let's just get her back into her own room okay.**_"

Jeff had planned to leave before Victoria was awakened to prevent her from getting embarrassed; unfortunately she chose that moment to wake up. She gazed in

sleepy confusion first at Jeff then lifted her head to gaze at John, her eyes widening in startled embarrassment. She jerked away and off the bed with a gasp,

standing there for a moment she looked back and forth between the two her breath coming in short gasps and her face a shade of red that was indescribable.

Finally she turned and ran from the room and down the hall towards her own, never noticing Scott who had come looking for his father.

John tried to jump up to go after her but got tangled in the blanket and ended up on the floor instead, "_**Victoria, wait!**_"

* * *

Scott winced when John hollered and turning quickly moved back down the hall to intercept the others who sure enough came running up. Tin-Tin and Alan were the

first to reach him. Tin-Tin looked up at him worriedly as he turned them back towards the lounge, "_**Is Victoria okay, why is John hollering like that? What **_

_**happened?**_"

Scott smiled down at her then looked from one brother to another with a serious expression, "_**Everything is fine; Victoria and John are both fine they just **_

_**need…more rest is all. So let's go back down stairs and give them some peace and quiet okay.**_"

He frowned intensely when Virgil and Gordon both gave him a look that said, '_yea right Scott like we believe that.' _He gave them both what he hoped was a look that

screamed, '_KEEP QUIET, okay!'_

They both shook their heads but saying nothing allowed him to herd them all back down to the lounge.


	4. Deeper Truths

Jeff groaned and reaching down helped his son up but kept him from going after her, "_**Wait son give her a little bit, she probably won't….**_"

The rest of his sentence was lost on his son, as John tore away from him and out the door. Thankfully the hall was empty and he made it to her room unchallenged

but found her door locked. He knocked and quietly called out to her several times. After several moments of receiving no response he pressed his ear to the door

and his heart nearly broke when heard the sound of sobbing.

He was about to begin pounding on the door when Onaha appeared quietly beside him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "_**Mr. John please allow me to try **_

_**first. Women can be very fragile at times like this and she may feel more comfortable talking to another woman. Go and get yourself cleaned up and eat **_

_**something. I'm sure by that time things will be better, alright?**_"

John at first looked as though he were going to argue but then his shoulders sagged and slowly turning he left quietly, glancing back at Victoria's door only once.

* * *

Onaha sighed at the sad expression she saw on his face before knocking gently on Victoria's door, "_**Miss Victoria, it is me Onaha, may I come in?**_"

After a few moments of silence the door slowly opened and Victoria peeked out with red rimmed eyes. After looking to see if anyone else was there she stepped

back and allowed Onaha into the room. She closed the door then turned and leaned against it staring at Onaha with a broken expression, "_**Mr. Tracy is angry with **_

_**me isn't**__** he?**_"

Onaha's eyes widened in shock and she vigorously shook her head, "_**Of course not Miss Victoria, he told me what happened, and he is worried about you. He **_

_**said that there is a misunderstanding between you and he doesn't want you upset because of it. He asked me to come because of the delicacy of the **_

_**situation. He knows nothing happened. And if you'll excuse me for being so forward, Mr. John was very upset when I sent him away. He loves you, Miss **_

_**Victoria.**_"

Victoria covered her face and slid to the floor in tears, "_**I know and I love him but it terrifies me! I can't stand the thought of not being with him but I'm not **_

_**sure I can do this. Last night when I thought he was gone I felt like the world was spinning out of control and I wanted to die with him. Is this how it's **_

_**supposed to be? I've always been in control, even with Jack, emotionally at least. He never held this part of me that John does, no one has, ever. I **_

_**don't know what to do anymore?**_"

Onaha smiled down at the young woman. She had had a feeling that all of this ran much deeper than embarrassment. She remembered all too well the feelings of

scary exhilaration Kyrano brought when he had come into her life.

Sighing she crouched down and gently cupping Victoria's chin lifted her face, "_**I'm afraid this is exactly what it is supposed to be like. Your mother died when **_

_**you were young, yes? Well I'm sure, had she lived, she would have told you the same thing I'm going to tell you now. When the right person comes **_

_**along, that other part of you, life can become a sometimes scary, sometimes exhilarating ride. He will go through the same fears and joys you are **_

_**experiencing. It sometimes takes a while to learn how to live as two halves of the same soul. Just hang on tight and take nothing for granted and when **_

_**those joyous times do come there will be nothing that can rival them. And at the same time when the bad times do come you will face it together. When **_

_**the time is right you'll know, there will be no question in your mind or heart. Just give it some time, don't shut the door yet, okay."**_

Victoria was staring up at her with a look akin to a child's hopeful gaze at Christmas, "_**I will try Onaha. I want this to work; really I do even though I'm terrified. **_

_**He so wonderful, I hope I am what he needs.**_"

Onaha stood smiling and helped Victoria to her feet, "_**I have a feeling your both what the other needs and in time things will prove that to both of you. Now I **_

_**think it's time you got ready for the day and then you can come to the kitchen, I will have something for you to eat, okay**_"

Victoria smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her heart, and hugged her, "_**Thank you so much, I feel so much better now!**_"

Onaha was surprised for a moment, but then hugged her back, "_**You're most welcome, Miss Victoria.**_" With that she turned and left and Victoria went about

getting ready.


	5. Rollercoaster Ride

* * *

John sat in the kitchen, glumly staring at his breakfast. He heard someone come in, but didn't look up to see who it was.

Victoria stopped just inside the door and stared at him for a minute. He looked so sad that her heart constricted painfully. She finally slipped over and sitting down

beside him, leaned down so her face would be in his peripheral vision.

John looked over at her startled. He had figured that she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore after this morning, no matter what Onaha had said.

"_**Victoria?**_"

Victoria smiled at him and reaching out gently touched his cheek, "_**Hey star man, why so glum, hmm?"**_

Tears filled his eyes and he placed his hand over hers, holding it against his cheek, "_**I thought that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, **_

_**I'm so sorry, I never wanted to embarrass you. Dad…"**_

Victoria shook her head and leaning closer and placed her forehead against his, "_**I'm not embarrassed , well not too much, I'm more scared of the feelings I **_

_**have for **__**you, terrified actually**_. _**But a very wise person told **__**me that this ride we seem to be on is going to be a doozy, and that we need to hang on tight. I **_

_**plan on taking her advice and putting it to use. So star man, ready for a roller coaster ride of a lifetime?**_"

John leaned back and stared hard at her to see if she was kidding and only saw sincerity and love shining in her eyes. He sucked in a quick breath then threw his

arms around her, "_**I love you Victoria, so much that it scares me too**_. _**I'll hang on if you want me to.**_"

Victoria didn't say anything just pulled back and, leaning forward, kissed him softly.

Neither of them was aware of the four faces peering in at the door, watching and smiling.

* * *

Things seemed to be less like a roller coaster and more like a steady train for several weeks after that morning. Rescues came and went with no problems. Fate

seemed to be smiling down on the couple as they worked to strenghthen the bond that had formed between them. But as is always with fate, it was just a lull in the

storm.


	6. Rebuff

_**Definition of Rebuff : a sudden severe setback to progress**_

* * *

Jeff sighed as he ended the call with the lawyer. They had all known this day would come; the case of against Jack for kidnapping and hurting Victoria and the others

had fallen through because none of them could go and testify except for her, and the video had been marked inadmissible due to the technology used to blur the

equipment inside Thunderbird Two. But the other evidence Jeff had had investigated, proved without a doubt that Jack had killed Victoria's father and it was now set

to go before the judge. He knew they would be unable to go with her, and his heart constricted at the thought of how his son was going to react. John had been

avoiding discussion of this like the plague, so Jeff had let things go and now it had caught up to them.

He closed his eyes for a moment before calling out for Victoria, who he knew was in the lounge. She had taken to reading in there when John was on Thunderbird

Five, because it was the quietest place to be without being totally alone.

She appeared a few minutes later, "_**Yes Mr. Tracy?**_"

Jeff motioned for her to sit and then he called up John, knowing they would need to be told together. "_**Base to Thunderbird Five, John come in.**_"

John's smiling face appeared a moment later, "_**Hey dad what's up?**_"

Jeff turned the screen so he could see both of them, and Victoria smiled nervously at John. John started to say something but then seemed to catch the tense

feelings and looked questioningly at his father, "_**Dad?**_"

Jeff cleared his throat quietly, "_**The lawyer called today, he wants Victoria to come in tomorrow and begin preparations for the court hearings next week for **_

_**the trial against Jack for murder. Scott will fly her in early tomorrow morning. She will be staying at the Carlton with Penny and Parker, and her father's **_

_**partners of course, courtesy of an anonymous benefactor.**_"

Victoria sat staring off into space a look of apprehension and shock on her face, she had been told about the investigations but had never really thought the proof

could be found.

John was already shaking his head, "_**Dad, isn't there some other way. One of us should be with her. I can come home and go in disguise; no one will know **_

_**it's me. I'll stay away and just be there as an observer just in case. Why not?**_"

Jeff was shaking his head and sighing, "_**Son we've discussed this, it would be too dangerous. You know as well as I do that it would only take one slip up and **_

_**one person to recognize you to destroy everything. You wouldn't be able to stop yourself from interfering, believe me I know. And Jack knows your face, **_

_**don't **__**you think he would love the chance to expose us. Please don't make this **__**harder than it already is.**_"

Victoria had sat quietly up to this point, but now she leaned forward and spoke softly to John, "_**I have to go John. He has to pay for what he did. None of you can **_

_**go; remember he's seen all of you except for your dad and Gordon. He may or may not recognize your dad's voice from that night and that's too big of a **_

_**risk to take. And allowing Gordon to go anywhere near that maniac is out of the question. Penny, Parker and my dad's friends will protect me."**_

John tried to calm his racing heart and see things the way they did, but just the thought of her in the same room with Jack and him not being there to protect her

went against every fiber of his being. He shook his head, a hard and determined glint coming into his eyes, "_**No, I cannot, nor will not**_ _**accept this. You can't go, I **_

_**won't let you.**_" His voice was shaking by the time he finished.

Jeff closed his eyes, distressed for the pain and fear he heard in his son's voice and distressed because he knew what Victoria would choose to do, the same thing

he himself would choose to do.

Victoria stared at John for a moment before letting her shoulder slump and looking down and away from him she slowly stood, "_**I'm sorry John this is something I **_

_**have to do. I had hoped that you would back me on this. I have to get ready to go now, I hope you'll change your mind before I leave, I need your support **_

_**in **__**this, your understanding.**_"

John pressed his lips together in frustration, "_**That's not something I can give you Victoria.**_" With that he ended the call.

Victoria stared at the blank screen for a moment before turning and walking out of the room.

Jeff shook his head, "_**Son, please don't lose her over this, don't miss out on the chance of a lifetime.**_"


	7. For Good

_**(The song is, "For Good" from the musical "Wicked", I'm only borrowing it.)**_

* * *

Victoria packed all of her things quickly, leaving nothing to show that she had even been there. Then she went in search of Scott to tell him she wanted to leave

immediately, then they both went and told Jeff who made a call to Penny and, between the two, they decided that Victoria would go and stay with Penny and then

fly with her and Parker into Maine where the court proceedings were being held.

* * *

Victoria had gotten her things and was passing the office door when John called in. She froze before setting her bags down and listened , praying he was

calling for her.

Jeff looked at his son's set face and nearly groaned aloud, '_And they say Alan can be stubborn, hah!', "__**Yes John, is there something the matter?**_"

John looked somewhere over his father's shoulder so as to refrain from making eye contact. His voice held a cold and distant note, "_**There is a forest fire in Arizona **_

_**that may **__**need our attention, I'll keep an eye on it but you may want everybody to be ready just in case.**_ _**I should know in a couple of hours. John out."**_

Jeff sighed and stared at the blank screen unaware that Victoria had heard the call. He didn't see her shoulders drop as she picked up her bags once more and

walk out of the house towards the runway. She didn't say goodbye to anyone as she had left a note on the dining room table. Climbing into Tracy One she found

a seat as far from the cockpit as possible and, buckling in, curled up facing the window.

Scott appeared a few moments later and after looking at her silent and huddled form, sighed and headed into the cockpit to begin pre-flight checks. Once ready for

take-off he called into base, "_**Tracy One to Base, requesting permission to take off."**_

Jeff was surprised for a moment that she had left without saying goodbye, but then realized that this was probably the hardest thing Victoria had ever had to do, he

just hoped John came around before it was too late, "_**You're all clear son, be careful. Tell Victoria we'll be praying for her and will be here if she needs us."**_

Scott sighed sadly, "_**Sure thing dad, be back soon. Tracy One out.**_"

* * *

Jeff walked to the window and watched as the jet took off. He shook his head sadly then went to tell the others that Victoria was gone. Going through the dining

room he saw the note and after reading it he called everyone together in his study, "_**This is from Victoria.**_" Ignoring their looks of confusion he began to read.

* * *

_**Dear Tracy family and others,**_

__

_**I'm so sorry that my time with you had to end so soon. I want to tell you all how happy I have been since coming here. I will cherish these memories forever, if things stay as they are and I must leave for good. Thank you so much for all you have done for me and all of the laughter you have brought into my life. There are too many things to list so instead I will leave you with the words to one of my favorite songs, for you have truly changed my life for good and for the better--**_

**_I'VE HEARD IT SAID  
THAT PEOPLE COME INTO OUR LIVES FOR A REASON  
BRINGING SOMETHING WE MUST LEARN  
AND WE ARE LED  
TO THOSE WHO HELP US MOST TO GROW  
IF WE LET THEM  
AND WE HELP THEM IN RETURN  
WELL, I DON'T KNOW IF I BELIEVE THAT'S TRUE  
BUT I KNOW I'M WHO I AM TODAY  
BECAUSE I KNEW YOU..._**

**_LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM ORBIT  
AS IT PASSES A SUN_**

**_LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A BOULDER  
HALFWAY THROUGH THE WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD …_**

**  
_IT WELL MAY BE  
THAT WE WILL NEVER MEET AGAIN  
IN THIS LIFETIME  
SO LET ME SAY BEFORE WE PART  
SO MUCH OF ME  
IS MADE OF WHAT I LEARNED FROM YOU  
YOU'LL BE WITH ME  
LIKE A HANDPRINT ON MY HEART  
AND NOW WHATEVER WAY OUR STORIES END  
I KNOW YOU HAVE RE-WRITTEN MINE  
BY BEING MY FRIEND..._**

**_LIKE A SHIP BLOWN FROM IT'S MOORING  
BY A WIND OFF THE SEA  
LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A SKYBIRD  
IN A DISTANT WOOD  
WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
BUT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU...  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD..._**

**_AND JUST TO CLEAR THE AIR  
I ASK FORGIVENESS  
FOR THE THINGS I'VE DONE YOU BLAME ME FOR_**

**_BUT THEN, I GUESS WE KNOW  
THERE'S BLAME TO SHARE_**

**_NONE OF IT SEEMS TO MATTER ANYMORE_**

**_LIKE A COMET PULLED FROM  
ORBIT,AS IT PASSES A SUN  
LIKE A STREAM THAT MEETS A  
BOULDER, HALF-WAY  
THROUGH THE WOOD_**

**_LIKE A SHIP BLOWN OFF IT'S  
MOORING, BY A WIND OFF THE  
SEA, LIKE A SEED DROPPED BY A  
BIRD IN THE WOOD_**

**_WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
I DO BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER  
AND BECAUSE I KNEW YOU,  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD._**

_**I will never forget you, any of you. Tell my star man good bye for me.**_

_**All my love, Victoria--**_

* * *

Jeff's voice cracked slightly as he finished the letter. For a moment no one moved, then all three of his son's along with Tin-Tin and Fermat bolted from the room and

ran to Victoria's room. They all stared in shock at the room, only the light scent of her perfume was left to show that she had been there.

Virgil sighed and shaking his head turned and headed to his own room. Gordon smacked the door jamb angrily before heading for the pool. Tin-Tin covered her

mouth, stifling a sob, and ran to find her mother. Fermat looked sadly up at Alan before heading back to his father's lab. Alan stood stock still for a minute before

charging back into the study. Ignoring his father, he hit the button to call John.

When John's face appeared, Jeff noticed the red rimmed eyes and look of misery, Alan either ignored them or was too upset to notice, "_**She's gone, never coming**_

_**back, you did this didn't you? I can't believe…"**_Alan pressed his lips together in fury before storming from the room.

Jeff watched him go in surprise before turning back to John. He winced at the expression of despair his son's face now held, "_**John, I wish I could fix this for you **_

_**but this is something only you can do. She left this note, do you want me to read it to you?**_"

John slowly nodded, and after hearing the words, he reached out and ended the call without saying a word. Jeff's heart dropped and he sat there for a while

thinking of how things would be drastically different if Victoria were to permanently leave their lives.


	8. Realization

Thankfully the fire in Arizona had played itself out and no other emergencies occurred, perhaps it was fate being fickle again, but it was enough.

John sat silently staring out at, but not really seeing, the stars he loved so much. His mind's eye was filled with moments of her. Her sitting by the pool reading a book

and twirling a piece of hair around her fingers; her laughing at one of his brother's jokes or pranks; her face as she sang that night; her eyes as she smiled up at him

with love shining in her eyes. He sat unmoving for hours contemplating what life had become for him since she had entered it and what it would become if he lost her.

His body suddenly jerked as realization hit him, that no matter what, no matter how bad things seemed at this point, he needed her and only her, and life without her

was unlivable. Hadn't she told him what Onaha had said about this ride being crazy and that she planned to hang on? He had told her the same but then had thrown

that out the window when he shut her out for doing something he himself would have chosen to do.

A sound somewhere between a sob and a strangled laugh burst from him as he realized how stubborn and completely idiotic he was being. Jumping up he moved to

call home and find out where she was, but he gasped when he saw what the time was. Three am, everybody would be fast asleep, 

regretfully he admitted he would have to wait until later. Yawning he turned and headed to his own bed, promising himself he would wake early enough to call her and

apologize for being a jerk.


	9. Memories and Advice

John rolled over and blearily looked around trying to figure out what had woke him up. Suddenly the events from the day before surfaced and jumping up, he ran

into the control room and found that base was calling, so he hit the button.

His father's worried face appeared, "_**John! I've been trying to reach you for fifteen minutes, are you okay?**_"

John ran a hand tiredly through his hair and dropped into his chair, "_**Sorry dad, I didn't sleep well last night. Is there something you needed, I'd like to call **_

_**Victoria before she gets to the lawyer's office?**_"

Jeff sighed with relief when he realized John was okay, and smiled regretfully at his son, "_**Umm John, She's been at the lawyer's office for three hours now. It's **_

_**almost noon in Maine. I'm sure if you call Penny though she will relay any messages you have.**_"

John groaned in frustration, " _**Well so much for getting up early. Thanks dad I think I will do just that. Oh and dad, were you ever…umm, did you ever…"**_

Jeff laughed, "_**Act like a complete idiot where your mom was concerned. Many times, I brought loads of flowers home over the years. Although I think **_

_**your **__**mother just appreciated my honesty and **__**sincerity. Oh don't get me wrong she made me eat humble pie many times but only when I truly deserved**_

_** it. Don't worry son I have a feeling Victoria **__**won't be too hard on you. I'm just glad you didn't wait too long to admit it.**_"

John grinned, looking a little shamefacedly at his dad, "_**I think being up here with absolutely no distractions may have helped. Remind me to come up here if **_

_**this happens again, I'd prefer if these things ended quickly.**_"

Jeff nodded smiling, the dread in the pit of his stomach slowly receding, "_**Don't worry son I'm sure if you're like the rest of us you'll get enough practice to **_

_**learn how to handle it.**_"

John rolled his eyes and shook his head, "_**Gee thanks for the encouraging point of view, dad . I'm going to call Lady Penelope. now, I'll check back in soon. **_

_**See ya. Oh and thanks dad, really.**_"

Jeff nodded, "_**Anytime, son, anytime. Base out.**_"

* * *

Jeff sighed and reaching over picked up the picture of Lucy and the kids on that ski trip. He smiled as he remembered all the times they had fought over stupid things

only to end up laughing like nuts once they realized what they were doing. '_Well sweetheart it looks like our son has found what I found in you, I hope they have as _

_wonderful a time as we had.' _Putting the picture down he got up and went in search of Alan, hopefully he would be able to explain at least some of the complexities of

relationships. He didn't want bad feelings to remain between the two boys, they were too close, and John was going to need all of their support until this trial was

over and Victoria was back on the island.


	10. Regrettably Late

John, still smiling, hit the button to call Lady Penelope, he had it set to buzz her as a precaution and waited for her to answer.

He smiled when her smiling face appeared on the screen, "_**John, darling, How are you and what can I do for you?**_"

John cleared his throat, blushing, "_**Umm hi Lady Penelope, I'm…alright. I was hoping to talk to Victoria or if she's busy maybe you could get a message to**_

_** her.**_"

His heart and stomach plummeted when he saw the look of sad regret appear on her face, "_**Oh dear, John I'm so sorry but even though we are staying at the **_

_**same hotel and Parker and I will be attending the trial, we are not allowed to have any contact with her until it's over. Because it is such a high profile **_

_**case **__**only those involved directly are allowed to converse. Why don't you go ahead and give me your message and I will get it to her if I can."**_

John looked down for a minute to hide the disappointment he felt and thought about what he wanted to say. Looking up he smiled slightly, "_**Could you just write **_

_**her a note saying, Sorry for being an idiot and sign it love your star man**_"

She looked down as she jotted his words down onto a piece of paper. Finally she looked up smiling, "_**I'll do everything I can to see that she gets it. I'll let you **_

_**know later, I have to go, bye, John."**_

John smiled gratefully at her, "_**Thanks Lady Penelope, bye."**_


	11. Fate's Twists and Turns

Jeff sighed sadly the next morning, he had just finished with a call from Penny that was anything but happy. She had decided that she should call him before

delivering the bad news to John. She had tried several times the day before to get a message from John delivered to Victoria. Finally one of the guards had taken

the note and said he would deliver it, but Parker had witnessed the man throwing the note away after reading it. Jeff himself had tried to get in touch with the

lawyer with no luck. Either it had to do with the profile of the case or it had to do with how much power Jack's uncle really had. Jeff shuddered and hoped that the

latter was not the reason and that John didn't think about that possibility. Jeff began to consider cutting John's stint short and bringing him home where he would be

surrounded by a support system rather than millions of miles away and totally alone. Reaching a decision he stood up and went in search of Brains and his son, since

they were to take the next rotation.

* * *

After making sure that everything was fine with Brains on going up early he came back and sitting down pressed the button to call John. He became a little more

worried when after several minutes John had not answered. He was about to call Scott in to get Thunderbird Three ready when John finally appeared on the screen.

Jeff winced at the depressed look in his son's eyes, "_**John, Penny called me. Maybe you should come back down early. Brains and Fermat are getting their **_

_**things ready now. Scott can bring them up and get you. How about it?**_"

John looked down thinking about what his father had said, he shook his head as he looked up, "_**I don't think that is such a good idea dad. I'm not good company **_

_**and I definitely won't be any good going out on a rescue right now. This is the best place for me right now, don't worry I'll be fine. I just hate waiting is **_

_**all."**_

Jeff nodded sympathetically, "_**Alright son, but I'm going to have them stay on standby just in case you change your mind. I want you to call me the minute **_

_**you feel you need to come home, okay"**_

John smiled slightly, "_**I will dad, thanks. John out."**_

Jeff stared sadly at the blank screen for a moment before he realized that there were others in the room. Looking up he saw the forlorn faces of his other sons.

Scott frowned deeply, "_**Dad maybe I should go get him anyway, I don't like the idea of him being up there in his state.**_"

Jeff sighed as his other sons nodded, "_**Unfortunately he's right Scott, as much as I hate him being up there alone right now, I would be reluctant to send **_

_**him on a mission right now. Let me think about this for a while and maybe come up with a better solution.**_"

* * *

Reluctantly they agreed with their father's decision. But a solution was not able to prevent itself as fate saw fit to inundate them with rescues, but that helped in

itself. John was kept busy and had little time to dwell on his fears and regrets. Three weeks later, the same day he was to come home from space, fate turned again

and ripped the rug right out from under him.


	12. Too Much To Bear

John had just finished packing his stuff and had set it by the hatch. He decided to listen to the airwaves to see if he could catch anymore news from the trial. Leaning

over the back of the chair he hit a few buttons and blanched as the report flooded the room. He reached a shaky hand out and pressed the button to call home.

His father's smiling face appeared, but the smile melted instantly into a concerned frown, "_**John! What is it, what's wrong?**_"

Closing his eyes he cleared his throat slightly to remove the lump there, "_**News report from Maine.**_" His voice sounded weak as he hit the button to transmit the

report to them.

His brothers all gathered around their father, horror showing on their faces as they listened.

* * *

_Newscaster: This is Stephanie Thompson here at the county courthouse where for the past two weeks the trial of Jack Victor, nephew of Judge Maxwell Victor, accused of the_

_murder of Police Chief Joshua McDaniel's almost three years ago. The proceeding have run smoothly up until this morning right after Jack Victor was pronounced guilty and _

_sentenced to life in prison. Our sources have told us that he broke free from his guards and after taking one of their guns took the daughter of the late Police Chief _

_hostage. We have confirmed that some of the people in the courtroom have been allowed to leave, but they are not allowing anyone to speak with….. what! oh no! I'm sorry _

_everyone but shots have been fired inside. I'll try and find out what has happened. Sir, sir can you tell us anything."_

_A man in a wrinkled suit, who had just run from the building, looked sadly back at the court house. "That poor girl, that maniac shot his own uncle and his lawyer. The _

_girl...she did something…and broke free...but before…before the cops could bring him down…he shot her… I saw her go down.. right before… before they shot him…so _

_sad….excuse me" The man hurried away shaking his head._

* * *

Jeff was vaguely aware of a sound as he and the others stared horrified at each other. Turning, he looked back towards the screen and John, just in time to

see his son crumple to the floor. Reaching out he gripped the screen, "_**JOHN!! John can you hear me? Scott, Brains, go now, no wait I'm coming too, Virgil you **_

_**man base until we return and call Penny, find out what happened.**_"

Virgil sat down nodding as both his father and Scott disappeared behind their portraits.

Ten minutes later Gordon and Alan watched in fear, from the window of the control room, as Thunderbird Three took off to bring John home.


	13. We're The Thunderbirds

Scott tried hailing John again as they began the final approach to the station, "_**John come in, can you hear me? Please little brother answer me."**_

His head dropped forward as he tried to choke back the fear he felt. This was worse than when the Hood had attacked, at least then they had been in

communication with John. A hand gripping his shoulder caused him to look up.

Jeff squeezed Scott's shoulder in silent support before preparing for docking. Everything went without a hitch except for the silence coming from the station.

After telling Fermat to wait in Thunderbird Three; Jeff ,Scott and Brains hurried through the hatch and into the control room. Jeff nearly fainted himself when he saw

his son lying so still on the floor beside his chair, "_**John! Brains get the medical kit, Scott help me move him into a better position so we can assess him. **_

_**Careful now.**_"

They carefully moved him over and onto his back. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief when he found a steady beat upon checking his vitals. They found only a small bump

where his head had come into contact with the floor, other than that he appeared fine.

Jeff motioned for Brains to bring the stretcher, "_**It's probably just a combination of stress and shock that's keeping him out so long. I know for a fact he hasn't **_

_**been sleeping well. Let's just get him home and we'll recheck him. Brains are you and Fermat all settled now?**_"

Brains nodded after helping them get John strapped onto the stretcher, "_**Y…y…yes Mr. Tracy. We have e…e…everything we will n…n…need. Please l…l…let us **_

_**know h…h…how John is d…d…doing, and about Victoria as w…w…well.**_"

Jeff grasped Brains gratefully on the shoulder and after hugging Fermat he and Scott loaded John onto Thunderbird Three and began the journey home.

* * *

Halfway there He and Scott had decided to fly John into Maine themselves and see what was going on. But fate had other plans in store for them. Just as John

began to show signs of waking, the screen came to life and both Virgil's and Brain's faces appeared. "_**Dad we just got a call from Macedonia, there has been a **_

_**severe earthquake and they have over fifty people trapped in the basement of a government building. They need us to come now. What do we tell them?" **_

As Jeff opened his mouth to answer, a tired voice beat him to it, and unbeknownst to him echoed the very words his baby brother had spoken during spring break,

"_**We're the Thunderbirds, it's our duty to save those people.**_"(1)

Scott and Jeff looked back and into John's sad eyes. They silently nodded at him and after telling Virgil to prepare for departure, Jeff called the Macedonian

Government to tell them that International Rescue was on its way.

* * *

_**Direct quote from 'Thunderbirds' the movie 2004. **_


	14. You're Gone

John sat at base command waiting for both Lady Penelope to call in and for his father to radio their eta back home. He looked up as his father's face appeared on

the screen, "_**John, we'll be home in fifteen minutes the mission was a success, no lives lost. Has there been any word?**_"

John savored the small feeling of joy that came with a successful mission before losing it to the more crushing one of helplessness and fear, "_**No dad there…wait**_."

Jeff waited while John pushed a few buttons and Penny's face appeared, smiling, "_**Jeff darling, how are you, mission successful?**_"

Glancing slightly at John as he fidgeted, "_**Umm yes Penny, we're fine the mission was very successful. What happened Penny is Victoria..?**_"

She smiled and shook her head when he was unable to go on, "_**Oh no love, she's fine, well she did get nicked on the shoulder by the bullet but lost little blood **_

_**and was sent home with that man she calls Uncle Charlie. Delightful man. They left early yesterday afternoon and he said to come there. I was unable to **_

_**tell him about the earthquake though so perhaps you should hurry and contact them so they don't worry. I have to go Jeff the authorities still want to **_

_**question Parker and I. I'll check back in later. Penny out.**_"

Jeff and the others all smiled relieved to know she was alright. John just sat for a moment in shock, not sure how to deal with the multitude of feelings he was

having.

Jeff watched his face worriedly, "_**John, son are you alright?**_"

John suddenly looked up, "_**I have to go to her now, dad."**_

Jeff nodded, "_**Our eta is two minutes, go get suited up we'll be taking Thunderbird One. Thunderbird Two out."**_

* * *

John was nearly jumping up and down by the time Thunderbird One was refueled and ready to go. They arrived in Victoria's small home town at almost eleven p.m.

Landing the bird in an abandoned lot , they locked her down then met up with their agent whom they had called in before leaving the island. Little was said all the

way to the house. The car had barely stopped before John was out and running up the walkway.

Reaching the door just ahead of his father he took a deep breath before knocking. He stepped back when the door was opened by a huge man with gray hair and

piercing blue eyes. "_**Yes what can I…Oh it's… oh boy.**_"

John's heart nearly tore itself in two when the man looked down sadly and shook his head. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was relieved when his

father came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jeff tensed slightly before looking up at the man, "_**Hello sir, we haven't met in person but I'm the commander of International Rescue, you can call me Jeff. **_

_**We were hoping to see Victoria if at all possible. We know about the situation that took place down at the court house and would like to see her. We would **_

_**have been here sooner but were tied up in Macedonia on a rescue."**_

The man sighed and nodded understandingly, before stepping back and motioning for them to come inside, "_**I think you may want to come in for this.**_"

Jeff gave John a gentle push when he didn't move to go inside. The four men moved into the living room and Charlie motioned for them to sit down before retrieving

a piece of paper from the mantel.

Sitting down he sighed and slowly opened it, "_**She sat for hours, when first arrived back home, staring out the front window. Finally she went into her room **_

_**and didn't come down for dinner. We left her alone thinking she just needed some time. We had been telling her that you may have been called **___

_**out on a rescue and we thought she had accepted that likelihood. Unfortunately when we got up this morning, Anna, my wife, went to check on her and **_

_**found this on her bed. I'm sorry son. She's always been a little headstrong, having no mother for so long. Here you can read it, I'll let you have some **_

_**privacy."**_

Jeff took the letter when John wouldn't and smiled slightly in thanks to the man before he left the room. His agent excused himself as well. Once they were alone Jeff

silently scanned the letter.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair before looking at John, "_**Do you want me to read it to you?" **_At John's slight nod he cleared his throat and began to read.

* * *

**_Dear Uncle Charlie and Aunt Anna,_**

**_I want to thank you both so much for everything you have done not only for me but also everything you did for dad as well. You will be in my heart _**

**_always, no matter where I am. I wish I could stay but this place holds too many ghosts for me after everything that has happened. If I stay I will always _**

**_be looking up waiting for my star man. Don't be mad at him, he's wonderful, you'd really like him a lot. I guess it just wasn't in the cards _****_for us, so to _**

**_speak. Now it's time for me to spread my wings. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going, but as soon as I'm settled I'll let you know. Tell Uncle _****_Tim and the _**

**_others good bye for me. Don't worry about me, you all taught me well and I learned a lot from my heroes too. Well my other heroes that is. Take care of _**

**_each other and I'll be calling soon, you'll see. I love you all. _**

**_Victoria Nichole McDaniels_**

* * *

Jeff slowly folded the letter and laid it down on the coffee table. He turned to put his hand on John's shoulder when John suddenly bolted up and out the front door.

Jeff heard the distant slam of the car door and closed his eyes in sorrow. Someone clearing their throat caused him to open his eyes.

Charlie stood there awkwardly for a moment, "_**I'm sorry Jeff, as I said she can sometimes be too headstrong. Thinks she needs to control every situation **_

_**especially those that make her nervous. Comes from being raise by a crusty old cop I guess. Joshua was a wonderful man but he lacked what all men do **_

_**when it comes to raising a girl. Anyway, I can let you know when we hear from her if you'd like. Is there a way for us to do that?"**_

Jeff stood and held out his hand towards Charlie, "_**Thanks for letting us read the letter, I'm sorry about my…friend. This has been a little overwhelming I'm **_

_**afraid. Yes please do, just let my agent **__**know, he can give you his number before we leave. Again thank you for your time and understanding."**_

They shook hands and the agent met them on the porch , after giving Charlie his number, he and Jeff returned to the car.

* * *

Jeff looked back at John after getting in. John was leaning against the window staring out at the night. Jeff sadly turned back around and nodded to the agent to

take them back. The trip home was silent, save for the occasional sniffle. Once they had landed John immediately went to his room locking himself inside. Jeff looked

up as he entered the control room and was greeted by seven very distressed faces.

Scott looked to where John had disappeared before turning back to his father, "_**She's not coming back?**_"

Jeff took a moment to compose his thoughts and emotions before answering, "_**She left before we got there. No one knows where she has gone. She thought **_

_**that…that John didn't…**_" Unable to finish he just shook his head.

Alan looked pleadingly up at his father, "_**Isn't there something we can do, can't we go and find her. Explain things so she'll come back.**_"

Jeff sighed and put his arm around Alan's shoulders, "_**I will speak to Penny about getting some agents together to begin searching, but remember Victoria **_

_**may have changed her mind about how she feels once, or if, we do find her. We can't make her come back. It wouldn't be fair to her or John. Let's all get **_

_**some rest right now and tomorrow we'll start things rolling okay.**_"

Everyone reluctantly nodded and they all headed to their own rooms, except for Jeff, who slowly made his way to John's room. After knocking and receiving no reply

he listened for a moment before turning away and heading to his own room.

* * *

John sat on his bed staring at the one picture he had of her. It had been taken after her first rescue as a member of the team. She had been wearing one of Alan's

uniforms with the sleeves and pants legs rolled up. She had soot all over her face and uniform where they had all hugged her after the rescue. He had been

standing with his arm around one side and Scott on the other. Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and Tin-Tin had crouched down in front of them, all smiling. Just as their dad had

taken the picture he, Victoria, and Scott had held up their fingers like bunny ears behind the other's heads. Their dad had laughed so hard that tears had rolled

down his face. They had all ended up in the pool after the ensuing chase.

John lovingly traced his finger around her face. His heart ached that he had been so stupid and had lost the only one he had ever truly loved. Laying back on the bed

he held the picture close and closing his eyes whispered softly, "_**You're the only one I'll ever want or need. I love you, Victoria."**_

He slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamed of her, tears ran down his face as he dreamed.

* * *

**_The final chapter for Victoria and John's story will be coming soon in, "Only You"_**


End file.
